In some vertical shaft hoisting systems, tensioned steel wire ropes are selected as cage guides for hoisting containers. However, as the depth of vertical shaft increases, even tensioned steel wire ropes may exhibit high flexibility; especially, when the primary hoisting container and the secondary hoisting container meet, the air flow generated by the operation of one container may produce lateral force against the other container; consequently, the containers may have lateral vibration, which has impact on operating smoothness and stability of the hoisting containers.